


Meeting Her

by Jhonni



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hannigram - Freeform, Loss, M/M, Memory Palace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:09:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6221170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhonni/pseuds/Jhonni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will ventures into a new room in Hannibal's memory palace</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Her

**Author's Note:**

> visit me on Tumblr at lecteronthelam (Hannibal Lecter rp) and acutehypersensitivity (Will Graham rp)

Will wasn’t sure when it started. How it started. Or even if he was right about what it was.

A feeling more than anything.

Somehow he believed Hannibal knew, although he never said anything to suggest. Talk of his memory palace was always abstract.

Sometimes over a quiet meal, he’d look up from his plate. Asking without words. As if some telepathy might still be there. If it was, Hannibal was holding his answer close. Closer perhaps than any secret he’d ever kept from Will.

The room was different from any he’d visited. Dim but for frail light streaming through a tall window. Muted with age, but still opulent. Perhaps even more than it might have been without the patina of those who lived there for what seemed a very long time.

But not her. She was too young to have left a permanent impression yet.

Wide eyes, a pink smile drew him close. Careless blonde hair clinging to damp shoulders. From under the water, she pulled out a thin gold bracelet. It too bore the marks of age. Dulled with years of perfume oil and sweat, precious for the memories etched there.

A small hand covered with suds offered it.

“Blow,” she said, her tone sparked with excitement.

Will hadn’t realized he was smiling until just then. Doing as he was asked, he helped her hold it high. The words came naturally.

“On the count of three. Together this time.”

A small giggle pulled his smile tighter. “One. Two. …”

“Three!” She chimed in, blowing full force before he could even join her.

“Look Hannibal!”

The shift was immediate. No pendulum. There never was. Not for this. 

Not jarring but for finding himself in a different place. It took a moment to register the sight of his lover kneeling beside the bath.

“I see! I see it!” Hannibal beamed.

Watching the girl’s eyes follow the bubble, Hannibal’s face shone with something Will had never seen. Not on Hannibal. Not on anyone.

Folding his arms over his chest, Will tried to make himself as small as possible. The corner provided cover, but it still felt like the most horrible intrusion.

Tears lined his eyes. Fighting the urge to look, the urge not to look.

At the first blink, the levee broke. Sorrow rained down. No cleansing sobs. Just pain. Unbearable.

_“ Hannibal?”_

“Will?”

The voice. He knew it.

“Will?”

Hannibal’s eyes were soft, gentle as the hand that stroked his hair.

“Are you alright? You seemed to be having a bad dream.”

Will’s lips trembled as he nuzzled close. “I’m okay. Another nightmare. That’s all.”

“I’ve got you now. I won’t let go.” Hannibal sighed, nestling his chin in Will’s curls. “It’s okay now.”

The tears kept coming. Words gathered in Will’s throat. No way to say them aloud.

_She’s beautiful. ... I can see why you miss her so much._

Hannibal closed his eyes. Humming quietly, he pressed a kiss to Will’s head, lips brushing as he lingered in the moment.

_Thank you. …_


End file.
